Sk8er Boi in Flames
by amysmash
Summary: Flame Princess sings about the relationship between Finn and Princess Bubblegum in this short story. I do not own Adventure Time or Sk8er Boi by Avril L. I just admire them.


Hey nerds. So I'm not writing my island story yet. But here is a short story inspired by a song I was listening to. (Sk8er Boi By Avril L.) So yeah. This isn't Fiolee but it is Adventure Time. So yeah, Enjoy!

Flame Princess….

_He was a boy, she was a girl. Can I make it any more obvious? He was a punk, she did ballet. What more can I say? He wanted her, she'd never tell. Secretly she wanted him as well. But all of her friends, stuck up their nose. They had a problem with his baggy clothes._

Princess Bubblegum….

Dear Diary, So, after my ballet class Finn came by the castle to show me his new skateboard. But then LSP came in and was all like,

"Ugh PB, why do you waste your time hanging out with this loser. He can't even buy clothes that like fit him. Oh my Glob girl you're like wayyy too good for him. Come on lets go girl." I actually wanted to stay but my reputation was on the line. He has had his best friend Jake tell me he likes me. I kinda like him too. But I guess LSP is right, I'm a princess. He's not good enough for me. Sigh, night diary.

Flame Princess….

_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy. He wasn't good enough for her. She had a pretty face but her head was up in space. She needed to come back down to earth._

Finn….

I'm gunna do it. I'm gunna do it. Just ask her out. Come on man. It's just a few words. Princess Bubblegum, do you wanna go out with me? But what if she says no? What if she says yes? Do I kiss her or what? What if I freeze? Man, I'll look so stupid! Oh crap! There's her castle. Glob it she saw me. Ok man get yourself together. Ask her, ask her, ask her. Now!

"Hi PB!" I say cooly.

"Yo what's up Finn? Slay a new monster or something?" She asks.

"No just the same old same old. I was wondering though. Princess Bubblegum, will you go out with me? Be my girlfriend?" I put my hands behind my back because they were shaking so much.

"Finn, I-I-I, I can't. I'm a princess. You're a peasant adventurer. I need to be with other people like me. I'm sorry but it just wouldn't work out. Goodbye." Her words stung my heart. I turned around and walked out of her sight. Then I sat on a rock and cried until Jake found me and brought me home.

Flame Princess….

_Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby, she's all alone. She turns on TV and guess who she sees? Skater boy rockin' up MTV. She calls up her friends. They already know. And they've all got tickets to see his show. She tags along, stands in the crowd. Looks up at the man that she turned down. He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy. He wasn't good enough for her. Now he's a superstar, Slammin' on his guitar Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_ _He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy. He wasn't good enough for her. Now he's a superstar, Slammin' on his guitar. Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

Queen Bubblegum….

At home with Prince Gumball, my 6 month old child, I'm wishing my husband didn't leave me. Apparently The Ice King thought I was too stubborn to live with. And to think I even married him! I never loved him, there is just like NO Princes around Ooo. Too many Princesses. I turn on my TV and watch MTV. A Commercial comes on about Finn the Human having a concert in the Grasslands this weekend. I call up LSP and tell her the news. She already bought tickets for it. I buy myself a ticket and make sure Peppermint Butler can babysit.

In the Grasslands there is a huge fire proof stage with a fence all around so people can't sneak into the show. I give my ticket to the ticket guy and walk in with LSP. The concert starts and Finn brings out a rocking guitar to play while he sings. He became such a success, such a hottie. Of course LSP is drooling over him saying stuff like she wants to marry him. And she thought he was a loser. I still can't believe I let her convince me to turn him down.

Flame Princess….

"Hey Finn honey, I'll see you later ok? Good luck with the concert, I heard it's the biggest turnout yet! I'll be backstage," I say to my boyfriend. He grabs my hips and kisses my lips until I get too hot. I've learned to control my flames a little bit so I don't hurt him as much. Backstage, I see a pink girl watching in anguish as Finn rocks the stage. Is it her? Oh yes it is! Queen Bubblegum, the girl who turned down Finn and recently divorced The Ice King! We are totally gunna make a song about her. Haha! Tough luck sweetie, he's mine now. I'm a Princess and I'm not too good for him.

_Sorry girl but you missed out. Well tough luck that boy's mine now. We are more than just good friends. This is how the story ends. Too bad that you couldn't see... See the man that boy could be. There is more than meets the eye, I see the soul that is inside. He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl. Can I make it any more obvious? We are in love. Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world? I'm with the skater boy I said see ya later boy. I'll be backstage after the show. I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know. I'm with the skater boy I said see ya later boy. I'll be backstage after the show. I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know._


End file.
